Promise Me You Won't Leave My Side
by karmascreams
Summary: What if they had more time? What if it was him? Now they have the time and Elena can find out. Set after the season 3 finale
1. Introduction

It wasn't peaceful and it wasn't painful; it just was. All the happy memories, the sad, and the forgotten ones came back to her; even the stolen ones. And slowly she was waking up. Every sound, every smell, every emotion filled her, threatening to burst her seams.

Then, without warning, she gasped for the air she wouldn't need. Opening her eyes she knew; she'd have to make a choice. Yet the decision was already made for her, there would be no end.

Turning her head to the side she saw her savior. Smiling she recalled how he had saved her, showed her how to live again, how to love. "Stefan," she spoke.

And then the door crashed open. A desperate man ran in. Going to her he pulled her to into his arms, consuming her. "I'm so sorry. I, you, please don't leave me," he begged.

Smiling she wrapped her arms around him. Looking up at her ex-boyfriend she silently asked him for a minute. Nodding, he made his way back to the waiting room.

"Elena?" Damon asked, waiting for the shattering truth he was sure she'd give.

"I remember," she whispered, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes. "We did meet first and you knew exactly what I wanted."

Stroking her cheek Damon nodded waiting for her to continue.

"And then my necklace, you told me you loved me and you couldn't be selfish so you made me forget," she admitted, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Taking a deep breath Elena gave a shaky smile. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to turn."

Damon smiled concern still etched across his face, "You're sure?"

"I can't leave Jeremy alone," she stated.

"Oh," Damon replied, feeling rejected. "Yeah."

"And I can't die wondering what if."

"Wondering what if about what?" Damon asked.

"If we had more time, if it had been you."


	2. Alive

Everyone was sitting in the living room at the boarding house waiting for Elena to emerge from the bathroom. She had decided she needed a shower after she finished the transition. She opted for drinking from a blood bag and later she'd go out with Damon and let him teach her how to control the lust.

"You make her a ring yet Bonnie," Caroline asked, happy her friend chose to go through with the transition. She had lost too many of her friends and family lately she didn't need to add Elena to that as well.

Bonnie nodded, "Before I came over."

Walking into the living room behind Damon, Elena shyly looked around the room. She had no idea how they would all react. She wasn't sure if Jeremy would feel betrayed or happy and that scared her more than anything. She was greeted with smiles and she relaxed.

"So Elena, how do you feel?" Matt asked. He was feeling guilty even though everyone told him it was not his fault.

"Alive," she laughed. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," he answered, and he could tell she knew he was lying.

"I made you a ring," Bonnie spoke up before Elena could respond to Matt. Tossing it to her Bonnie glanced over at Matt and gave him a smile.

"Thanks," Elena said turning to look back at Matt. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know Elena," Matt replied, averting his gaze.

Sighing she turned to Damon. She couldn't help but think that this wasn't the greatest idea. Her emotions were all over the board and she didn't know what to say.

Giving her knee a squeeze Damon motioned his head towards the kitchen. Nodding and ending their silent conversation Damon got up and made his way out of the room quickly followed by Elena.

Everyone sighed knowing the tension was getting to her and Matt felt even guiltier. "Maybe we should leave?" he suggested looking around the room.

"You guys can leave but I'm staying," Jeremy said, finally speaking up.

In the kitchen Damon opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. Filling a glass for Elena he gave her a weak smile. "It will get easier."

"Weeks or months from now maybe," Elena spoke, angry with how the night was unfolding. They were suppose to be having fun and celebrating the fact that she wasn't dead. Not… Feeling bad.

"Maybe, but you still have me and you have your brother," he replied, going and hugging her.

Interrupting their moment Jeremy cleared his throat. "Matt left. Caroline and Bonnie want to know if you still want to…" He trailed off unsure of what to call this get-together.

Smiling at her little brother Elena nodded. "I'll be right there."

Nodding Jeremy left them. He was team Stefan but Stefan decided to skip town. "She'll be right in."

"See, you have the witch and Blondie too," Damon smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's just go in there," she grumbled drinking the rest of her blood.

Damon sighed, a road trip was definitely in their future.


	3. Stefan

As soon as everyone left Elena turned to Damon and he could see through her eyes just how much pain she was in. They both knew it wouldn't be easy for her. It was never easy for anyone. The loss of ones humanity strikes a certain nerve that you never would have known about if you didn't wake back up.

Opening his arms for her to crawl into he sighed kissing the top of her head. "How about a road trip? Get away for a while. I'll teach you control and all the little tricks," he suggested while staring at the ceiling.

Turning her head to look up at him Elena smiled. Maybe it was because she too was a vampire, but he just seemed more human now. She nodded and let her thoughts drift.

"Sometime, a few years from now maybe, we should go out of the country, see some sights," Damon spoke, dreaming of their future.

"That sounds nice," she whispered feeling her eyes grow heavy. "Where do you think he went?" She asked suddenly opening her eyes to look at him.

Frowning Damon though for a minute. "Not far. Maybe Maine, lots of woods, he's never been there before." Looking down at her he smiled, "He's a big boy Elena, he'll be fine."

"I know, I just," she paused trying to find the right words. "What if I hurt him, what if he loses his control. He's just gaining it back Damon, what if he can't handle this?"

"Elena," Damon sighed. "If you're really this worried about him why don't you just call?"

Biting her lip she frowned, "I didn't think you'd be okay with it."

Giving her a meaningful look Damon grabbed his phone off the side table.

"What are you doing?"

Punching a number he handed her the phone and got up. "I understand Elena. Do I like it? Not really but I do understand." Hearing his brother pick up Damon walked out of the room and into the kitchen to give her privacy. He could hear anyways but he'd at least give her the respect of having the conversation alone.

"Stefan?" She asked her voice quivering. "You're okay? You aren't going off the deep end?"

"Elena?" Stefan asked surprised that she was calling. He was expecting Damon with bad news. "I'm fine Elena, I just needed to get away. You have Damon, you'll be fine."

"I know I'll be fine Stefan," she was starting to cry. "I'm worried about you. Why did you leave? Why do you not say anything?"

Sighing Stefan looked towards the bar tender and motioned for another drink. "Don't cry Elena." He heard Damon walk back into the room and take the phone away from her. "Damon."

"Brother," he spoke handing Elena a glass of life. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Elena interrupted setting the glass aside. "Tell me what Damon?"

"Keep her safe Damon," Stefan said and hung up. Taking his glass he gulped down the contents and closed his eyes. It was suppose to be him. She chose him.

Sighing Damon put the phone back on the table and turned to Elena. Her eyes were full of worry and scattered with confusion. "Tell me Damon."

"Sit down Elena," he demanded going over to his alcohol stash. "Before the accident when Stefan and I were bringing Klaus' body to the storage unit we promised each other something." He paused and looked up to her. Knocking back his drink he closed his eyes for a moment. "We promised each other that whoever got chosen the other would leave."

Tears fell down her face as she shook her head. "No, no, I, no!"

"Elena," Damon whispered. "It wouldn't be fair. Neither of us could handle that; seeing the girl we love with someone else. If you want I can call Stefan again, make him come back."

"Damon," she whispered hugging her knees to her body. Her voice was broken, and pain hung on every word. "I didn't want either of you to leave. I didn't want to lose either of you."

"I know," he said, hugging her to him. "I know."


	4. Learning Control

Walking up the stairs with a glass of blood Damon sighed. Last night had been hard. Elena had cried until the sun rose. The loss of her life finally hitting her. When he finally convinced her to go to bed he wasn't surprised when she passed out.

Knocking on the door lightly Damon called out to her. "You awake in there?" A soft murmur of a reply came and Damon opened the door. "I brought you some blood."

Smiling weakly Elena accepted the glass and gulped it down quickly. Mouthing a thank you she looked out the window. She had finally lost it all. Her family, save Jeremy, her teacher and father figure, her first love, and her life. Life had been cruel to her. Death, death had been inviting.

"So I was thinking," Damon started sitting down next to her. "You and me go on a road trip."

Looking over to him Elena burrowed her eyebrows. Leave, now? The only reason she turned was so she wouldn't leave Jeremy all alone and leaving now would be doing exactly that.

"It'll only be a couple of days, maybe a week," he explained taking the glass from her and turning it around in his hands. "I want to teach you control Elena, you can't live off blood bags, it's not," he paused and sighed. "You need to learn how to control it so you can be around people."

"So I don't turn out like Stefan," she stated, looking back at the window. She knew she couldn't live off blood bags, she knew she needed to learn control, she just didn't think she was ready. "Damon, it's been less than a day, I'm still adjusting, I'm just beginning to deal with my death."

"More the reason to get away," he exclaimed. "Elena, we both know you won't turn out like Stefan. You won't allow yourself to."

Sighing Elena nodded. "I know. I just, I don't want to leave Jeremy right now."

"You aren't much good to him like this," he motioned her face, all vamped out. She hadn't even realized it. "You'll be able to call him. Besides, he has Bonnie and Matt. Hell if you want I can ask Sherriff Forbes to look after him!"

Closing her eyes Elena concentrated on getting her own features back. As soon as she felt her fangs pop back in she opened them back up. Looking at Damon she smiled lightly. He made sense. She should get away and learn control, but was she ready?

Sighing once more Elena nodded. "Okay fine we can go but we come back Friday."

"Good that gives us… a day," Damon quipped giving her one of his serious looks. "Elena, you need more than a day. We'll come back Sunday and we won't leave again for another year."

"Fine we'll come back Sunday," Elena groaned getting up and taking the glass from Damon. "Right now though I need more blood."

The thirst was starting to get to her. Sitting at the bar Elena could practically feel every pulse in the room. The heat everyone was giving off was so welcoming. It took all her strength to just sit there and concentrate on her drink. Damon was next to her watching her closely. She was doing well but they would have to find a target soon or Elena was going to lose it.

"Do you know what you want?" Damon asked turning to survey the room. "There's a couple of tasty looking people over in the corner." Turning back to look at her Damon smiled. She hadn't moved an inch to even look at the couple. "Either you choose or I do sweetheart."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Elena whispered closing her eyes tightly. She could feel her face getting ready to contort in to the monster she now was. "Just pick someone strong okay?"

Biting back a remark Damon nodded quietly looking about the room again. Spotting a younger gentleman who seemed to be an aspiring body builder Damon poked Elena. Turning her attention to said man Elena solemnly nodded.

Walking out of the bar Elena let Damon coerce the man in to following her. Pacing back and forth while she waited she tried to remind herself that this was okay. Damon wasn't going to let her hurt him. She was going to be fine.

"She's kind of shy actually," she heard Damon say and she snapped her head up in their direction. "So you said your name was Dylan?"

"Yeah, you're Damon right?"

"Right," he replied finally coming into view. "And this is the lovely Elena."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dylan," he introduced himself. "Damon said you needed my help with something."

Biting her lip Elena nodded averting her gaze to Damon who just shrugged. He mouthed something to her but she ignored him. "So Dylan," she said eyeing his neck. "maybe we should go someplace quiet."

"Oh, um, sure," Dylan replied looking between her and Damon. He was confused. What did she need his help with again?

Walking quietly for a little ways the little group finally decided they were far away enough. "So what did you need my help with?" Dylan asked. If anything he knew he'd be able to fight them off; at least he thought he'd be able to.

Panic rose in Elena and Damon quickly came to her side and whispered in her ear. "Just tell him that you think he's hot and kiss him." Eye widening Elena looked at Damon again. He just rolled his eyes.

"Can't I just, you know," Elena whispered back. They both looked over at Dylan who was watching them confusion etching itself in everyone of his features.

Sighing Damon turned to Dylan, "I told you she was shy, right?"

Relief washed over him in little spurts and he nodded. "It's okay Elena, I don't bite."

Bite. Elena felt herself vamping out and she stalked closer to him. Letting her fangs drop in to place Elena smiled. She was herself. She was a monster. "Well," she whispered, "I do." And she attacked his neck.

Quickly coming to her side Damon coached her. "And when you feel him start to get sleepy, you stop," he explained listening closely to the man's heart. "Alright Elena, stop."

Pulling herself away from him she sighed.

"Now you compel him," Damon reminded her. "Just focus on him and what you want him to forget."

Nodding Elena turned to Dylan licking her lips. "You aren't going to remember us," she told him. "You're just going to remember that you wanted to go for a walk."

"Good, now do you want to heal him?" Damon asked and Elena nodded. "Bite your wrist and put it to his mouth."

Doing as Damon said Elena watched as Dylan's eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something and that's all it took for the blood to seep into his mouth. Only a few drops would heal him.

"Now remind him that he's not going to remember this," Damon spoke. He was proud of her. He knew she could do it. She didn't even fight him when he told her to stop.

"You won't remember any of this," Elena repeated. "You just remember you wanted to go for a walk."

"I just wanted to go for a walk," Dylan stated smiling at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Taking their leave Elena turned around to see Dylan staring after them; confused once again.


End file.
